


First Time

by omgdatphantho



Series: Smutty Friday [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Language, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Dan and Phil’s first time.





	

Feather like kisses drift down my chin. I groan as teeth sink into the side of my neck. Phil knows how much that drives me crazy. He sits back and looks down at me. I feel him grind his crotch against mine and I buck up slightly at the friction.

“Oh you like that baby?” he asks as he grinds harder.

“Phil-.” I moan out. He smirks and I can see that his eyes have completely fill with lust. He resumes kissing down my body. I watch as he pulls down my boxers. Phil and I gasp at the same time as my cock springs free. Though for different reasons. His was at the sight of my cock; red, throbbing, and starting to leak. Mine because I’m no longer uncomfortably restricted. He licks his lips before slowly descending to take me in his mouth.

“Huh?!” I bolt up. The room is dark except for the amber light in the corner. A thin sheen of sweat covers my body. I breath heavily for a few minutes until I finally feel myself calming down. I look down and notice my hard cock beneath the blanket. It was a wet dream. A wet dream about my best friend.

I flop back on the pillow and stare ahead waiting for my cock to go back down. Of course it doesn’t want to comply. I push back the covers, flick on the lights around my headboard, and throw my legs over the side of the bed. I rummage around in my side drawer until I find what I’m looking for. I open the lube and put some in my hand.

I grip my dick and slowly start moving up and down. I can feel my cock twitching at the contact and I let out a low moan. I begin to work faster and my moans are getting louder.

“Phil-Oh-,“ I moan as I flick my wrist.

“Phil!” I nearly scream as I slide my thumb through my slit. I can feel the heat in my stomach. I’m close.

“Dan-.” I freeze at the sound of my name. I look towards my door and there stands Phil. His pajama pants seem to be bulging slightly and he’s shifting from foot to foot. We stare at each other in silence. I drop my now limp dick from the hand and move to cover myself. Phil moves towards me.

“Don’t stop on my account,” he says as he stops in front of me. My breath catches in my throat as I get a look at his face. Phil’s raven colored hair is sticking up in a quiff. His ocean blue eyes are more the color of the sky on a rainy day. They’re dark and full of lust.

I don’t respond, but I do pull off the blanket. I’m sitting on the edge of my bed completely naked in front of my best friend and I don’t mind one bit. Phil bends down and gently connect our lips. His are soft against my rough ones. I can feel him pushing me down onto the mattress. I move up slightly so I don’t slide off. Phil climbs on top of me; straddling my lap with his.

Phil pulls back and pulls his shirt off. I admire his pale skin in the glow of the lights. I run my fingers lightly up and down his torso. He shudders under the touch of my fingertips. A shy smile graces my lips as I snake my arms around his waist. I pull him towards me and we smash our lips together. Our tongues wrap around each other in heated passion.

“Move up babe,” Phil whispers as moves off of me. I readjust while he strips off the rest of his clothes. I don’t stop my eyes from scanning slowly over his body. His hair is disheveled and his lips are swollen with kisses. My eyes move down his trim, pale torso and back up his legs. I look at his crotch last and oh is it worth it. His cock is a beautiful sight to behold. It’s large, swollen, and just begging me to wrap my lips around it. Phil sees my lingering stare and smiles.

“May I?” I ask; not taking my eyes off his cock. It twitches and I bite my lip.

“Please,” he replies in a breathy moan. I move forward and grip the base in my hands. A bead of precum drips from his slit and I slowly lap it up with my tongue. I hear Phil’s breath catch. I glance up at him through my lashes and then slowly slide him in my mouth.

I start by sucking on the tip; swirling my tongue around it and through his slit. Then, I slide him towards my throat. I feel him hit the back of my throat and that’s really when I get to work. I begin to bob my head up and down. Phil starts to quietly moan. I pull back and flick my tongue through his slit before I slam down on his cock.

“Oh-uh-,” Phil stammers out as he starts to fuck my mouth. I hollow my cheeks and suck harder as he repeatedly hits the back of my throat.

“Dan-Dan!-Stop!” Phil cries out. I pull off knowing that he was close to the edge. We both are breathing heavily. I move back against my pillows and Phil settles between my thighs. He’s trailing kisses down my stomach and running his hand over my cock. I hear him open the lube with his free hand. Phil sits back and pours lube over his fingers. I feel his eyes rake over me as he warms it up.

Phil slowly slides his hand down my balls to my tight hole. I feel one of his fingers graze my rim. I shudder at the touch. He slowly sinks in the first finger. I whimper at the slight pain, but it soon gives way to pleasure.

“More,” I moan after just a few thrusts. Phil adds a second finger and increases the thrusts just slightly. My moaning becomes a little louder. He doesn’t warn me before adding a third finger. Phil scissors me while searching for my prostate. I find my hips are bucking back on his fingers. I want more of him deeper in me.

“Fuck me Phil. Please,” I plead in between moans. I whimper at the loss of his fingers as he pulls out of me. I use the time it takes him to lube up his cock to catch my breath. Phil leans down over me and places a kiss upon my lips. I slide my tongue along his lower lip. Before I can gain entry, he pulls back. I look into his eyes and see that he’s loosing himself in my eyes. I’m already lost in his.

While keeping our eyes locked, Phil slowly slides into me. Even though he had stretched me with his fingers, they are nothing compared to his cock. The burn continues even after he bottoms out inside of me. Phil stills as he waits for me to okay him to move. I wait a few minutes for the burn to subside and start to be replaced with pleasure.

I give Phil a nod and he slowly begins to move. He starts his thrust off gentle, but began to get more forceful as time moved on. Phil’s arms are planted on either side of my head and his head is buried in the crook of my neck. My nails are raking up and down his back.

“Dan-Oh-Dan-,” Phil moans in my ear. My own moans start to get loud the faster we move.

“Phil!” I cry out as he hits my prostate. Phil angles himself to hit the spot over and over again with every thrust. My moans turn into whorish screams as he abuses my prostate. I can feel the heat pool in my lower abdomen.

“Come,” Phil cries out as he slams into my spot for the last time before spilling himself in me. It’s enough to push me over the edge. Ribbons of white cum shoot out of my cock as I arch my back. My load covers both of our chests.

Phil moves us through our respective orgasms before fully stopping. I feel the sudden emptiness as he pulls out and lays beside me. We both breath heavily as we attempt to catch our breath before we address each other.

“Wow,” Phil says, finally breaking the silence.

“I know,” I whisper back. We lay there for a few more minutes before Phil grabs tissues to clean us up. Phil leans back against the pillows and opens his arms towards me. I scoot towards him and snuggle against his chest. We lay there enjoying the post coital bliss before we both drift off to sleep.


End file.
